Luke's Wish
by Realfictionist
Summary: My 1st story! Luke starts one of the most biggest adventures of his life and gets a wish he'll never forget, and his friends help him as the evil government searches. Rated T for Language, Violence and blood and mild adult themes; kissing, hugging etc.
1. Prologue

My first Story! I hope I can get some good reviews.

Sorry about updating the current chapters, they just needed some work!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does!

Luke's Wish

Prologue

"Time for bed Luke!" said Mom**. **"OK Mom!" yelled Luke. Luke is just an average 13-year-old boy living in 2010 in an average town in KS called Colby. It is an average town out on the plains, and Luke hates it. Luke is a town person because he is used to living around people. Now since he is in the country, he has become shyer. He used to be one of the coolest kids in his old school, but then his dad died in a car accident. It broke Luke to pieces and he has been shy ever since.

Luke goes to Colby Middle School and he is usually teased in school for playing pokemon, but he does not play it much but he loves playing it when he can, and his favorite pokemon is Lucario. He adores Lucario, and always has him in his party. Luke likes Lucario because he is badass and his name kind of sounds like his.

Luke is usually shy in school, so he does not have many friends. He tries to make friends but is just too damn shy to walk up to people. He only has two friends; Josh, who plays pokemon with him all the time and knows how he feels, and Sarah, The nicest and the most popular girl in school who also, plays pokemon, but secretly, and shares a secret crush with Luke. Luke has always dreamed of standing out and becoming unique, but he never had the guts to do it. Well today, all of this is about to change. This is where we start.


	2. The Wish

Chapter 1: The Wish

As Luke was getting ready for bed, his mom notified him that he would be the only one home when he woke up the next morning because she would be going on a business trip and wouldn't be there for a few days. When Luke got into his bed, he began to wish "I wish I could just get away from everything bad and evil and just turn into a Lucario that would be so cool." Just then as he wished, A shooting star passed by. It just so happens that the shooting star was a Jirachi! Luke could not sleep that night because he had a growing pain all over his body, and just as the pain was unbearable, he passed out.

The next day, Luke had a bad headache, could not see straight, and felt like shit. He stumbled to get out of bed and grumbled miserably, but something felt weird. He thought it was just a bad morning, but he felt warmer than usual. Once he made his breakfast, as he tried to pick up the spoon, he had difficulty with picking it up. That is when he noticed something was up. He looked down at what he thought was a hand but was a paw! He screamed and noticed his voice was different! He ran to the bathroom and washed his face and he felt fur, soft, beautiful fur. Then he looked in the mirror and stared in disbelief at his reflection. "Holy shit!" yelled Luke as he looked at himself, as a Lucario!

"This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream" mumbled Luke to himself. "How will I now for sure?" questioned Luke. Just then, Luke got it. "Aura Sphere!" Just then, Luke rushed outside in his backyard so nobody could see him and began to charge up Aura Sphere. As he held his hands next to each other, he began to feel wonderful as the aura flowed through his veins, and a ball of aura started to form his hands! As it got bigger and bigger, he began to fell better and better! Then finally, he threw it up into the air and it exploded, in one of the most beautiful explosions ever seen by the human eye. Everyone in the neighborhood went in front of Luke's house to see the beautiful explosion. It had every color in perfect harmony with some new colors as well. Just then, Luke whispered to himself,

"It's true. I am unique, I am everything I ever imagined, and I am superhuman. I am a Lucario. "

**To be continued...**


	3. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

As Luke was walking into his house, overjoyed of the events that have taken place, people outside began to wonder who or what caused that explosion, and one of those people was Josh. Josh, since he was Luke's friend, went into Luke's house, unaware that Luke was a Lucario. When Luke heard the door open, he freaked out and hid in his closet in his room. "Hello?" yelled Josh, as he searched inside the house. Luke started to shiver in fear when Josh came in his room. Just then, Josh saw a blue tail sticking out of the closet. Josh walked up to the closet, making Luke shiver more and more.

Finally, Josh opened the closet, scaring Luke and Josh alike. They both screamed and Luke could sense Josh's aura. Luke saw disbelief and fear in Josh's aura. "Who are you?" asked Josh. "You're probably not going to believe me but, what the hell, It's me Josh, Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yea, I know impossible right?"

"How the hell did you turn into a Lucario?"

"Well last night, I wished that I could become a Lucario and apparently, it became true."

"Aw, that's so cool!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so! Man I wish I could be one, we would be Lucario buddies!"

"I wish you could be one too…"

Just then, a book pops on Luke's bed. "What's this?" says Josh as he picks up the book. As he picks it up, it turns red and he yells in pain. "Ow! The book burned me!" yelled Josh. "Here let me try." said Luke. He picks it up and it feels fine. "I guess only I can pick it up." said Luke.

"What's the title?"

"Mastering the Art of Aura: A Guide on Becoming a Lucario"

"What are the chapters?"

"One, basic training, two, using aura, three, sensing aura. Four, reading aura, five, mastering aura, six, human transformation and seven, final test!"

"Let's read chapter 6!"

"We can't, the book says, "You have to read and conquer the chapters in order from 1 to 7, and once you complete this book, you will conquer aura!""

"Well I suggest you get to studying."

"What if my mom finds out that I'm a Lucario?"

"Don't worry, you can hide in the woods until you conquer aura, then you can transform me into a Lucario and we can live happily ever after!"

"But, what if the government finds us?"

"They won't find us if nobody knows about us, we'll just stay hidden. Besides, nobody goes into the woods."

"Ok. I might be gone for a long time, so tell my mom that I went to New York because I got into a movie."

"Will do friend." and with that, Luke walked into the woods with the book of aura to learn the power of aura.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Art of Aura

Chapter 3: The Art of Aura

"Ok, got to get started on this book." Luke said as he walked deeper into the woods. "Chapter 1, basic training, try to chop through a tree with your paw? This will teach you strength." Luke shrugs and walks up to a big, oak tree and swings at it with all his might, BANG! Luke stumbles to the ground saying

"Ow! Oh well I tried"-

Just then, the tree slides down and falls over with a SHHH…

"Oh my God! I cannot believe I just chopped through an ENTIRE tree!"

Just then, Luke hears a scream and rushes towards it, but it leads him into the city, where a girl is being harassed in an alley. Luke rushes into the alley without being seen and the thugs turn to him.

"What the fuck are you?" asked one of the thugs.

"Want to be a hero, Foxy?" mocked another one of the thugs. That made Luke mad.

"You can't take us! We'll just beat you to a pulp, Foxtrot!" stated the last thug. That pissed Luke off.

"You know what?" yelled Luke. "You guys can just piss off!" With that, Luke shoves his paw into one of the thug's gut, making him cough up blood, and then he grabs him and throws him into the wall and going through the wall, knocking him out.

"One down, two to go." Luke then repeatedly punches the second thug in the chest, breaking every bone in his body and then snaps his neck, killing him.

"That one got on my nerves, oh and don't worry I got something special for you." Luke starts to charge up Aura Sphere and after fully charging it, launches it into the final thug, disintegrating him instantly.

"Thank you for saving me Lucario!" yelped the girl and she gave him a big hug.

"_Wait I think I know this girl... Oh my god, It's Sarah!"_

"Are you Sarah, from Colby Middle School?"

"Yes, how do you know where I go to school? Are you stalking me?"

"No, no. Do you know a kid named Luke?"

"Yes, he's one of my best friends."

"Well, Sarah. He's me."

"Wait, LUKE?"

"Yea, it's me."

"What happened to you?"

"I wished on a star that was apparently a Jirachi, and here I am. Josh already knows that I'm a Lucario so don't worry about him."

"Well, that's really cool that you're a Lucario; listen if you can, can you turn me into a Lucario? Cause Lucario's my favorite pokemon."

"I would and this book tells me how to but this book is so long! It is going to take forever to learn this book! I wish I would master aura."

Just at that moment, Jirachi passes over him, and grants him aura mastery, and Luke saw him.

"Oh my god! Jirachi passed over me as I wished! I can change you into a Lucario!"

"I can't believe it! You can start whenever you want."

**To be continued…**


	5. Heartbreak

Chapter 4: Heartbreak

"Ok, Chapter 6, human transformation into a Lucario, here it is!" exclaimed Luke. "Here are the directions, 1. Calm yourself and let the aura flow to your paws, a blue energy will envelop you paws. 2. Hold hands with the person you want to transform. 3. Make the cry of a Lucario to confirm the transformation. 4. Then, the target will be enveloped in a white light and will transform and take on the body of a Lucario."

"Ok well, do the steps!" demanded Sarah.

"Well, I have to be calm!" Luke took three deep breaths and let the aura flow to his hands, enveloping his paws in a blue energy. Then, Luke pleasantly grabbed Sarah's hands.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend; I have to be a Lucario, because I want to be just like you." Luke began to cry tears of joy as he made the confirmation cry and Sarah was enveloped in a white light. Sarah's body began to change to a silhouette of a Lucario.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just feel an itch all over my body, and my clothes are disappearing."

"The book says those effects are natural."

"Ok, well it's starting to go away but I feel my feet, hands, nose, ears, tailbone, and chest changing."

"That's because you're turning into a Lucario!" Just then the white light goes away to reveal Sarah as a Lucario. Perfect tail, perfect eyes, perfect ears, and perfect spikes. Luke walks up to her and gives her a huge hug. "You're perfect." said Luke.

"You're perfect too." With that, Luke leans in and passionately kisses Sarah on her new lips and she kisses back, their tails swishing in the air.

Unfortunately, while they are passionately kissing, they hear a scream, at them. "Oh my God! There are two Lucario kissing in this alley!"

"WHAT?" said everyone in the next 2 miles, including police and news people. Sarah and Luke suddenly stop kissing and stare frightened at the thousands of people looking dumbfound at them.

"Oh shit." said both Luke and Sarah. Instinctively, Luke grabs Sarah's hand, yelling, "Hold on!", as he jumps onto the building next to him, and he runs into the woods, carrying Sarah.

"We'll sleep here for now." said Luke,

"Great, now we're going to be on the news and be wanted by the government for dissection, aka death."

"Don't worry; we'll just try to avoid them by constantly moving."

"Ok, that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because if we constantly move, we'll have to constantly search for food, never get situated, and we'll be constantly being sighted, and they'll never stop looking for us."

"Well then, we'll have to find somewhere to hide."

"We could hide at my house; my parents are going on a month long business trip, and I have a lot of food."

"Ok, but we can't be seen or we can't stay at your house."

"Ok, we'll sneak to your house, you ready?"

"Totally," then, Luke and Sarah jump from hiding spot to hiding spot, unaware of the unexpected danger that awaits them.

"Almost there," whispered Luke.

"Uh, Luke?"

"Yea?"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU."

"Holy shit." Said Luke as he and Sarah looked at army soldiers running towards, and one of them had a poke ball.

"RUNNNN!" said Sarah as they sprint away from the lethal army soldiers. As they are running, a police officer trips Sarah, making her fall to the ground.

"Sarah, NO!" Luke yelled as the army soldiers caught up to her. She screamed as she fought all of them off, but before the poke ball handler fell to the ground, he threw the poke ball at Sarah, hitting her in the leg. She screamed bloody murder, as she turned red and was sucked into the poke ball.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Luke as the soldier picked up the poke ball.

"Got your mate."

"You bastard, I'll get you for this."

"I bet you will, but for now, she's mine."

Luke growls furiously at the soldier and runs into the forest as more soldiers rushed in. As he runs through the forest, Luke starts to cry and he falls to the ground, balling as he whispers to himself,

"Why her? It should have been me! It should have been FUCKING ME!"

With that yelp, Luke passes out from the events and that he is out of energy.

"_It should've been me…" Thought Luke as he lost consciousness. _

**To be continued…**


End file.
